


Not Sure if You Could Tell

by ghostofviper



Category: NXT, WWE UK, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for "Not sure if you could tell, but I'm not exactly a people person"
Relationships: Pete Dunne/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Not Sure if You Could Tell

“I don’t want to be here.” Pete Dunne muttered under his breath, casting a dirty glare in your direction. You rolled your eyes as he repeated himself for what felt like the hundredth time. 

“Will you stop whining already?” Jesus Pete!” You said in frustration. “I get you don’t like doing press, but it comes with the territory of being WWE’s UK Champion. So deal with it.” When Pete had signed with WWE you had been assigned as his handler, tasked with showing him the ropes and hustling him about where he needed to be. And boy was it a full time job. The man gave new meaning to the word surly. About the only time you saw him relaxed and carefree was when he was hanging out with his two best friends Tyler Bate and Trent Seven. It was those moments that you witnessed that had made you develop quite a crush on Pete, though you did your damnedest to hide that fact. It was only when you were alone in your hotel room that you allowed your fantasies of Pete fucking you six ways to Sunday to come to mind. 

“Not sure if you could tell, but I’m not exactly a people person.” Pete sneered, his lip jumping in irritation as the makeup artist tried to work on his hair, taming it back into a manageable hairstyle. 

“Really? I never would have guessed. You’re such a ray of sunshine.” You retorted sarcastically, almost dying of shock when you saw the slightest bit of a smile on his face before he quickly wiped it away. “Maybe if you tried being nicer things would go smoother.” You suggested.

“I don’t do nice.” He said petulantly running his hands through his hair immediately after the girl was done, ruining her work. 

“Oh for god’s sake.” You chastised shooing off the girl and grabbing her comb, moving to stand in front of Pete. 

“Open your legs.” You demanded, Pete giving you a look of surprise before complying. Situating yourself between his knees you began combing back his hair trying to get it to stay in place and ignore the fact that you were between Pete’s thick thighs. 

“Ya know, I kinda like you there.” Pete commented making your eyes fly to his in surprise. “Maybe if you spent more time between my knees I would be nicer.” You swallowed past the lump in your throat at his words, eyes darting down to his crotch and back to his face. Regaining your head you smiled at him, stepping away from him.

“Maybe if you were nicer, I would spend more time between your knees.” You said cheekily as the interviewer appeared to take Pete away. The look he tossed over his shoulder had you clenching your thighs with dirty thoughts racing through your mind.

After the interview was over, Pete had a few hours free before having to present to the arena for an NXT taping. The ride back to the hotel was silent, neither of you acknowledging what had occurred just before his interview. Upon arrival each of you went into your separate hotel rooms, though they were connected with an adjoining door. You took a quick cool shower in an effort to calm your hormones, because obviously Pete had no interest in continuing from earlier. 

Wrapping a towel around your hair you put on your little boy shorts and t-shirt that you slept in and got comfortable on the bed. You considered taking a nap but before you got settled heard a knock on the door separating your and Pete’s rooms. With a sigh you rose from the bed and opened the door, mouth dropping open as Pete shoved a little stuffed teddy bear holding a flower at you. 

“What’s this?” You asked surprise coloring your tone. 

“You said if I was nicer you might spend more time between my knees…” Pete trailed off, hand flying to rub the back of his neck self-consciously. You stared back at him a smile slowly lighting up your face. If that wasn’t the sweetest, most Pete thing you had ever heard. 

“Come here you.” You smirked tossing the bear on the dresser before wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him to you, your lips grazing his. “Just for the record? I don’t really want nice.” You said biting his bottom lip. 

“Oh thank fuck!” Pete growled before scooping his hands under your thighs and lifting you up. Your legs automatically wrapped around his waist as your lips met in a passionate kiss as he walked towards your bed. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited to bury my dick in ya.” He said kissing down the column of your neck before sinking his teeth into your collar bone making a sound between a scream and a moan rip from your throat. 

“You should’ve done it then.” You said hands reaching down to pull his shirt up over his head, baring his thick body to your view.

“Cause I’ve wanted you to fuck me for a very long time.” You admitted. Words were lost as the two of you tore your clothes of, throwing them haphazardly around the room with Pete wasting no time getting himself between your thighs and burying himself to the hilt. 

You groaned in pleasure rocking your hips to meet his thrusts, nails digging into his shoulders while Pete continued biting your neck littering you with marks. He growled when you returned the favor, leaning up to latch your teeth onto his neck making him stutter in his thrusts. You urged him on pressing your heels into his ass as he fucked you into the mattress, muttering dirty words into your ear as you clenched around him. 

“Come for me. Come all over my cock.” Pete snarled as he ravaged you. Your hand slipped in between your bodies until fingers connected with your clit, rubbing rough circles around the nub to push yourself over the edge, coming with a loud gasp as your legs locked around Pete. 

“That a girl,” Pete praised. “Drench me.” His thrusts slowed as your orgasm subsided, your legs falling from his waist to land limply on the bed as he smirked down in satisfaction. 

“Now I’m gonna take my cock out of your pussy and put it down your throat.” He informed you, doing just that as he pressed his dick past your lips, letting you taste your juices as he pushed into your throat. “You’re gonna swallow me load, every drop. You understand?” He asked, rocking his hips into your mouth. Eyes wide you nodded around him waiting eagerly for him to fill your mouth. Pete’s hand reached to your hair, grabbing a handful and lifting your head to the angle he wanted before he began thrusting in earnest, his cock banging into the back of your throat until his seed began filling your mouth. You quickly swallowed around him drinking down every drop he gave you before he pulled out with a pop and collapsed onto the bed next to you.

“Nice is overrated.” You said, rolling onto your side and laying your head on his chest as his arm wrapped around to pull you close.


End file.
